1. Field
The present invention relates generally to analysis of seismic data, and more particularly to identification of hydrocarbon-bearing regions within a subsurface volume.
2. Background
In analysis of seismic data, high amplitude data can indicate thick hydrocarbon-bearing sands. On the other hand, high amplitude data may instead indicate thick water sands, or hydrocarbon sand layers that are thin, but happen to be tuned with respect to the incident seismic waves. The applicants have determined that combining data biased towards tuned and untuned interpretations allows for distinguishing data that is otherwise ambiguous.